


Family

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Family [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Devkis receives a visit from the Lawmaster of Pinerun following her visit from Caryn and Ken.
Relationships: Dax'livan - Relationship, Devkis - Relationship
Series: Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069616





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final piece of the three-part series that myself and starry_kitsune worked on together. Be sure to read the previous two parts first!
> 
> 1\. Choice  
> 2\. Momma, Wife, Asskicker  
> 3\. Family

Devkis heard a knock at the door. She had been sitting at the table in their dining room, scribbling in a tattered spellbook, with a candle flickering softly next to her for more than an hour after their visit from Caryn and Ken. She had been so furious, but she found an odd peace in studying her notes, despite how well she already knew them. She yawned, closing the book as another light knock echoed from the front door to their home. She’d been expecting this visit but was surprised he took the time given the late hour. She stood slowly, stretching her arms and legs before walking to the door. She pulled it open, her gaze already angled down toward the ground when the goblin man came into view. As expected, the Lawmaster.

“Good evening, Gorgax” Devkis said with a sincere smile.

“And you as well, Devkis,” the goblin replied with a smile, a slight frown pulling at the corner of his mouth as he took in her appearance. He exhaled almost dramatically as his gaze went from her bare legs up to her face, noting the lack of pants and only her underwear and a snug tanktop. He should have expected it. “Sorry to bother you this late. I received word that you threatened a local family this evening and thought I’d check in on the situation.”

“Their child bullied my son. He came home in tears,” Devkis growled softly. “AND THEN…” her voice raised slightly before she caught herself and lowered her voice again, glancing back into the darkened home briefly before returning her gaze to Gorgax. “They insulted Dax, intentionally misgendering him to my face while he stood there,” she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth before taking a deep breath and exhaling. “You know him. He’d never say anything about it, but you know it hurts him far more than he would ever let on.”

“Don’t worry, I’m on your side” Gorgax said quietly. It was odd seeing him so reserved, given how outspoken he used to be back when they adventured together. “I will be sure to speak to them again and make sure they don’t allow their lack of tact to spread to their son, though I think their fear of you will keep them in check” he grinned.

“Thank you, Lawmaster,” Devkis grinned, dropping slowly to her knees and hugging her old friend.

“Please don’t call me that. It’s weird coming from you,” the goblin sighed, patting the tiefling woman on the shoulder as she hugged him. “Anyways, I probably should let you get back to your family.”

“Please visit more often. The kids would love to see you,” Devkis smiled, standing straight again. “I’ll even make sure Dax cooks up something special too!”

“Can’t say no to that. Give my love to the kids,” Gorgax raised a hand, waving his farewell before turning and walking away back toward the main section of Pinerun.

Devkis watched him walking away for a moment before closing the door. She walked slowly through their home. She froze as she stepped into their family room, a smile reaching across her face. She looked at the couch, dimly lit by several candles hanging from around the room, and saw her family cuddled together. Dax was sitting cross-legged, not quite at the end of the couch. She took in his slender form, a pink tanktop that would cover nearly to his knees, only his panties like her own beneath. They both felt comfortable that way at home, and she found it a cute look for him. She loved how okay he was with his image, despite how some treated him for his choice of gender identity. His head was leaning back and resting on the back of the furniture, his long white hair in a messy braid hanging over his left shoulder. Tight against his right side, the small, messy white haired, gray-skinned face of their son Daxon was pressed firmly against his father’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his dad’s right arm. In the gap between Dax’s crossed legs was Astrid, her head also resting back against her father’s chest, her snowy white hair in an identical braid to Dax’s hanging over her shoulder, and an open spellbook in her lap. 

They were all sleeping, the only sound being that of her soft footsteps as she made her way to them, sliding herself into the corner of the couch on Dax’s left side. She watched him lift his head up and look sleepily to her and she smiled, guiding his head with her right hand over to her shoulder, kissing the top of his head before resting her own against his, taking his hand in hers, their fingers interweaving. “I love you all so much,” she whispered, twirling her pointer finger on her left hand in a circle above her head, the candles puffing out. She exhaled calmly, closing her eyes to allow the sleep that would soon come to overtake her.


End file.
